Lugia
(Pokémon)|Nintendo=Lugia}} Lugia (Japanese: ルギア Lugia) is a dual-type Psychic/Flying Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is often considered to be closely related to Ho-Oh as a duo, even sometimes as its polar opposite. Silver represents Lugia as "guardian of the seas", and Gold represents Ho-Oh as "guardian of the skies." Lugia is the version mascot of Pokémon Silver, its remake Pokémon SoulSilver, and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (as Shadow Lugia), appearing on the boxart of them all. In Pokémon XD, Shadow Lugia, codenamed XD001, is a main part of the storyline, and Cipher's ultimate Shadow Pokémon. Biology Lugia is a large Pokémon that resembles a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and Lugia’s eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. Lugia has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body, with the exception of dark blue or black plate-like protrusions that run down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the ends of their tails. It can fold back these plates to increase its speed. It has large wings that resemble hands. Though it is genderless, young Lugia has been observed, suggesting that there is a breeding population. Lugia has been shown to be fiercely protective of its young. Lugia leads the Legendary birds. When they fight over territory, Lugia is the only Pokémon that can quell their ceaseless fighting, as observed in the second Pokémon movie. Much like the birds, it possesses the ability to control the weather; most notably, it can calm and give rise to storms. It is said that a light flutter of its wings is capable of causing winds powerful enough to tear down cliffs. If it were to flap its wings, it could hypothetically spawn storms lasting as long as 40 days. It is highly intelligent, and because of the devastating power it could accidentally inflict, it isolates itself deep underwater and tends to sleep in solitude. Lugia is the only known Pokémon that learns Aeroblast. It is extremely rare and is hardly ever seen. Stats Shadow Lugia Fanonical Stats Moves By level up Trivia *Lugia is the first Legendary Pokémon to appear in three consecutive normal episodes of the anime. *Lugia is the only Legendary Pokémon to be part of the Pokémon All-Stars DVD series. *Lugia has been the mascot of three games, namely: Pokémon Silver, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, and Pokémon SoulSilver, making it the record holder of most number of times used as a game mascot. *Before the introduction of Pokémon Gold and Silver, Lugia was known as "Pokémon X." In the anime, Dr. Namba also refers to Lugia as "Pokémon X." **Perhaps coincidentally, it also is known by its codename, XD001, in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness—also long before its true identity is revealed. *In Gold and Silver, Lugia, like Ho-Oh, has the same encounter music as normal wild Pokémon. The same was true for the legendary beasts before they received unique encounter music in Crystal. However, Lugia and Ho-Oh got their own unique battle themes in HeartGold and SoulSilver. *Despite not being a Water type, Lugia has occasionally been depicted as a Water-type in the Trading Card Game. *Lugia is tied with Ho-Oh for the highest base Special Defense of all Flying types. **Lugia is tied with Ho-Oh, Rayquaza, and Yveltal for highest base stat total of all Flying types. *In the book adaptation of The Power of One, Lugia is mistakenly referred to as a Water/Flying type Pokémon. *Lugia's Generation IV, V, and VI Pokédex entries that mention it being able to cause a 40-day storm may be a biblical reference to Noah's Ark. *When Lugia's Shiny form is shown in Pokémon Stadium 2, it is green rather than pink. *Lugia is the tallest Psychic-type Pokémon. Origin Lugia's tendency for being underwater resembles plesiosaurs. It is also possible that Lugia is based on Ryūjin, a dragon who lived on the ocean floor and was the Shinto god of the sea. The two have similarities in mythology, and Lugia's Shiny colors (red and white) are the same colors as the coral Ryujin's palace was made of. The beluga whale, a white whale with a similar body shape and coloration to Lugia, may also be a basis for Lugia's design and name. Lugia's back fins and tail spikes are reminiscent of the Stegosaurus. Name Origin Lugia may be derived from lutetium (a silverish element), which in turn is named after Lutetia (the Roman name for Paris, the city of light). It may also involve Lugeo (Latin for to lie dormant, alluding to the way Lugia lies at the bottom of the sea) and luna (Latin for moon). Alternatively, it may come from beluga whale. Names in other Languages Gallery 249Lugia_Dream.png Lugia Pokemon-s325x251-52255-580.gif 249Lugia_HGSS_2.png 249Lugia_GS_2.png 249Lugia_GS.png Lugia artwork - Pokemon the Movie 21.png Pokemon Rumble SP - Lugia.png 249Lugia-Shadow XD 2.png|Shadow Lugia Category:Legendary Pokémon